


So Satisfying

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Fate & Destiny, Missy's Death (Doctor Who), POV First Person, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, post-michelle gomez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: He knew how it had ended for Missy, and he knew how it would end for The Doctor (tag for 12x01 Spyfall Part One)
Relationships: The Doctor & Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	So Satisfying

He knew how it had ended for Missy.

It was exactly how it had begun.

Abandoned and alone.

And in possession of a rage.

An unparalleled rage seen only by choice enemies of the Time lords.

And not the kind of rage that drives men to be kind in their own twisted fashion.

This was blinding, a sense of being wrong once too many times.

And in that sense of wrong, he came to realise something truly right.

It had proven most cruel to be kind.

Standing for someone left you with little to fight for, not even your own life.

The universe willed himself to change, almost as if it could not bear to live without him.

It made sense, what would the universe be without hatred if not more vulnerable.

Good men went to war to hold back the inevitability of entropy, the cost of innocence.

But The Master of all knew such things had to exist to create the best of all warriors, so those who could not fight could rely forever upon those that could.

He had tried to make The Doctor, the most reluctant of soldiers, the general of a Cyber-army. A most inappropriate but necessary birthday present.

The fool proclaimed himself an idiot and rejected it.

Altercations with Daleks followed next, then imprisonment on Skaro, and then his fate was placed in The Doctor's hands once more, and he chose to spare him.

Millenniums passed on Earth, and as they did, the rage subsided as he, as she, sat in the vault, facing the sins of her past and confronting the faces of her victims as they steadily resurfaced in her tireless mind. Their pain, their rage, now eclipsed her own.

She sought to atone, sought to finally stand with the reluctant solider and his own ideas, fight his battles with him.

It brought her into conflict with her own past incarnation, someone she so easily manipulated, helping to lure him away from The Doctor so she could do what all true soldiers are trained to do in the name of their planet, country, or god.

She would let the past die and kill it if she had to. He heard that in a movie once.

Not a particularly good one, but its message was strong.

But the past can strike back just as hard, the past can rise not just to haunt, but to slay, and stab you in the back just as you make your position on the future quite clear.

To stand where no one else would

But she would lie there, motionless, mortally wounded, dying whilst whole forests burned around her as the good soldier took arms alone, determined to finish the fight, but to never clean up after himself, to never search for survivors.

She wondered if he were dead, she worried that he were alive but captured and tormented, too broken even to search for her.

And all the while, she waited for a sign of hope, and of reward.

And then her final hours ticked by, she breathed her last; her body grew colder, her soul extinguished.

And yet somehow the phoenix rose.

And all that remained with her as she became him was the rage, the unparalleled rage of a time lord.

One that would not subside, would not abandon, would not relent.

He vowed that the day he crossed paths with the solider again, it would not be a kind day.

When that day finally came, The Doctor's world would come crashing down, it would end in fire.

No planet, country, or God would deter The Master from doing what must be done.

He would abandon The Doctor, now she, not he.

He would leave her for dead, as she had him, with no hope, no witness, and no reward.

So satisfying.


End file.
